


Going Back

by travellinguniversesandskippingtimelines



Series: Cam accounts AU in which i may or may not finish [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cam Account AU, Im bad at writing, Magic, Time Travel, im so sorry, impulse and tango are featured in chat, my second fic, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinguniversesandskippingtimelines/pseuds/travellinguniversesandskippingtimelines
Summary: Scar finds a hidden room and crystal, then vanishes. Meanwhile, Badtimes, Grian, and Xisuma freaks out trying to find him.
Relationships: Everyone are friends - Relationship, nope
Series: Cam accounts AU in which i may or may not finish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Scar, Badtimes, and Grian

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are, again. Again, i'm sorry, i'm not good at writing. This is, like, what? My second fic? I'm surprised I didn't lose motivation yet. Anyway, Cam Accounts AU, where Cam Accounts are actual people. They have feelings too. Anyways, more information on that in my last fic. Find it yourself (ok, i'm sorry, that was mean. click on my username or click on Cam Accounts AU in which I may or may not finish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar finds a hidden room, Badtimes draws, and Grian tries to find Scar for a a operation AquaThunder minigame.

Scar walked down the dusty stairs. The area felt  _ ancient. _

_ Who created this area? _

It was certainly not Scar. He had only found this a few days ago, but he was too busy with projects. Now that he had finished them, he could finally explore the place. __

Maybe it was Badtimes. It seemed unlikely- it didn’t look like his style. The walls here were cobblestone, textured and detailed with smooth stone and various other similar looking blocks. There were symbols carved all over the walls- they looked odd, but familiar. It was, honestly,  _ beautiful _ . 

He touched the walls; it felt rough, like sandpaper. Like the stairs, they were dusty.

_ How long has this been here? _

Really, it was unsurprising that Scar completely missed the room- he was pretty oblivious to a lot of things. Like that one time Grian sent zombies to his base. It took what felt like  _ ages  _ to find out where the zombies came from.

He was now at the bottom of the stairs. The floor felt cold, dusty. Actually, it seemed like  _ everything  _ was covered in a fine layer of dust. In front of him, there was a narrow tunnel, about three feet wide. It was cold, scary and basically  _ radiated _ negative energy. But, despite that, he felt obligated to continue. Shaking, he pulled out a torch.

_ Oh, dear. What have I gotten myself into? _

_ ~*~ _

Badtimes hummed, under the shade of the tree, sweetberry bushes surrounding him, doodling in his notebook.

_ I wonder where Scar is right now. _

Probably somewhere, building something huge, or putting up posters to promote himself in the mayor race, or off doing some shenanigans. That life wasn’t for him. He was content to draw in his book, rarely interacting with anyone, and maybe even listening to some tunes. It seemed as though they were polar opposites, standing on different sides of the Earth. It was funny, really.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash to his right, breaking the peace.

“Ow- stupid bushes- ugh.”

He looked up to find Grian standing there.

“Uh- did you happen to see Scar anywhere?” Grian asked nervously.

Badtimes looked warily at him. He hadn’t interacted with Grian much, only seeing him near Scar and some other people. 

“No,” He replied cautiously, “but he’s probably off somewhere building.”

“Oh. Ok!” Grian responded brightly. “I’ll find him, then!” 

Grian skipped off, only to stop at the bushes. He frowned.

“Um, how do I get across these bushes?”

“You walk through them.” He said.

“Oh- um, ok!” Grian tried to walk through them, only to step back when a thorn touched him. He instead jumped over them.

“Bye!” He said cheerfully.

Badtimes looked at Grian, then went back to drawing.

~*~

Huh. Badtimes certainly was interesting. It was alarming to see someone who looked so similar to Scar act that way. He had expected him to act similar to Scar, but Badtimes was  _ nothing _ like him.

Anyways. Time to find Scar! Badtimes had told him that he was building. Grian spammed the rockets, scouting the ground for any signs of him. After a while, he still hadn’t seen Scar, and it was growing dark.

_ Odd. Maybe I should contact him. _

It was a pity. It always was funnier when he dive bombed people.

**_< Grian>_ ** _ hey, scar, can you meet me at the Aqua Thunder Mine? _

That should do it.

Now, time to work on his build.


	2. Bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it turned out ok.

After a few hours of working on his build, Grian decided to sleep. At this time, Scar didn’t message back.

_ Weird. _

Knowing Scar, he probably is very busy with some project. 

Grian was now getting  _ very _ tired.

_ I’ll look for him in the morning. _

~*~

Grian has been scouting for quite a while. Still, no signs of Scar. Which, was very odd. Even if he was off doing some

project, he probably would’ve found him by now.

_ Maybe I should contact him again? _

_<_ ** _Grian_** _>_ _Scar? Where are you? Can you message me?_

After that, he decided to work on his build again.

~*~

After a few hours of working on his build, he still didn’t get a message from Scar. 

_ Maybe he just left his communicator somewhere, and forgot? _

It was hopeful thinking, especially since while scouting he didn’t find him anywhere.

Maybe it was time to contact the other Hermits.

_ < _ **_Grian_ ** _ > Have anyone seen Scar? _

_ < _ **_ImpulseSV_ ** _ > I haven’t. _

_ < _ **_Xisuma_ ** _ > I have not. Is anything wrong, Grian? _

_ < _ **_TangoTek_ ** _ > Nope. _

  
  


More and more messages piled in, none saying they’d seen Scar. Grian frowned. Where was Scar?

After a bit more of staring at the screen, Grian sighed. Apparently no one has seen Scar. He decided to contact Xisuma.

_ < _ **_Grian_ ** _ > Xisuma, I haven’t seen Scar anywhere. Can you make sure he’s ok? _

_ < _ **_Xisuma_ ** _ > Alright. _

_ < _ **_Xisuma_ ** _ > I can’t find his coordinates. This is worrying. _

Grian’s stomach sank. 

_ Can’t find his coordinates? _

Oh dear. This was troubling.

~*~

Xisuma stared at the screen. He watched the numbers glitch, freaking out. This meant two things. Scar either left the world, or… he perma-died. But, why would he leave the world? He definitely would’ve told Xisuma if he were to leave, and there would’ve been a message, and if... he perma- died the Hermits would’ve seen the death message. 

So, why was this happening?

This was the problem Xisuma was stuck on.

~*~

Badtimes, as usual, was drawing. Again, in his favorite spot.

Suddenly, a figure was flying towards him.

He yelled and jerked back, and-

in front of him, was Grian. Again.

“Oh- um- hi! You told me Scar would be building somewhere, but I can’t find him. Can you help me?”

It took him a few seconds to process what Grian just said.

“So,” Badtimes said slowly, “You want me to help you find Scar?”

“Um… yeah.”

Even though Badtimes only talked to Scar when he dragged him to record one of his videos, he still liked him. Honestly, he was just a lovable guy.

“... fine.”

Grian brightened up. “Great! Uh, can you follow me?”

~*~

It turns out Scar was missing for about a day. Which wasn’t a very long time. The only reason Grian had found out Scar was missing because he wanted to play the Aqua Thunder game.

_ How had I missed out on this? _

Badtimes was currently flying across the sky, scanning the ground for any signs of Scar. Which, probably wouldn’t do much, because Grian already searched. A lot.

But Grian had insisted that he should search more.

So far, no progress.

Which was, obviously, bad.

Xisuma had said he couldn’t find Scar’s coordinates. There was also no message.

He checked his communicator. The Hermits hadn't said much, except for a few messages here and there.

Then, he continued to stare at the ground.

It looks like he’s going to have a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unintentionally made a UNDERTALE reference at the end. The bad time part was supposed to refer to Badtimes' name, but I realized it was also a reference to the game.
> 
> Anyways, I had some trouble with the chat part, because I kept on fearing that people will say they're out of character. So that's why the chat part is so small.
> 
> I was a bit unsatisfied with this chapter, but couldn't think of any way to improve it. So now you have this very crappy chapter.
> 
> Sorry how bad it was. I tried my best.
> 
> (please ignore the extra notes at the bottom. I don't know how to get rid of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Note- Scar cannot receive nor send out messages, but he doesn't know that.
> 
> Anyways, what did you think? I'm still pretty bad at writing, right?  
> Ok, credit to my sister, who helped me on this. She's basically my editor.
> 
> The chapter's short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Key word hopefully. Don't count on it.


End file.
